1. Composite materials made of fibers of renewable raw materials, especially wood fibers which are physically bound by starch-based biodegradable binders and compressed, wherein the binder is a matrix of a dried starch colloid.
2. A method for preparing composite materials made of fibers of renewable raw materials, especially wood fibers which are physically bound by starch-based biodegradable binders and compressed, wherein the fiber materials and a binder containing swellable starch are mixed with water such that the starch is converted into a colloid and, subsequently, the resulting mixture is heated in a heatable press with variable opening side under pressure and dried while the pressure is meanwhile reduced until the desired dimensions are achieved.
3. The method for preparing composite materials made of particles of renewable raw materials, using biodegradable starch-based binders, wherein the curing of the binder and the compression are effected in a physical process by evaporation of water as a function of the distance of the pressing surfaces, the mold pressure, the temperature of the moulded part and the press time.
The invention relates to a method for preparing biodegradable natural fiber materials (wood, textile fibers, paper, etc.) comprising binders from renewable raw materials. Such; methods are gaining more and more importance, for example, in the production of environmentally compatible and formaldehyde-free particle boards.
The majority of composite materials made of wood chips or wood fibers is used in the form of flat boards in the furniture or construction business. Unlike in the paper or textile industry, starch paste is not used at all in the wood industry or merely to serve as extender for synthetic resin glue.
So far, organic binders from basic petrochemical materials have mainly been employed in the production of board-like wood products. Even if only small portions of such synthetic binders are replaced by binders made of renewable raw materials, substantial ecological and macroeconomic advantages will result.
In conventional processes for the production of board-like materials, for example, wood fibers have been prepared by hot-pressing using synthetic binders. The synthetic binders are crosslinked or cured by chemical reactions (polymerization, polyaddition, etc.). During those chemical reactions the wood particles are caused by external pressure to exhibit a degree of compression higher than that corresponding to their bulk density. By curing the synthetic binders, the elastic recovery of the wood particles is reduced. The pressing process is completed when the restoring forces have been fully absorbed by the binders. All conventional methods of preparation have in common that the wood particles are cured prior to the application of glue. Depending on the portion of synthetic binder, a wood chip humidity of 10 to 15% will result after the glue has been applied. Due to the vapor pressure resulting during hot pressing, higher wood chip humidities in conventional preparatory methods will cause tension in the material in excess of the tensile strength in the transverse direction of the board. After the press is opened, the board will crack.
The object underlying the present invention is to provide an environmentally compatible and cost-efficient method for preparing fully biodegradable natural fiber materials free from harmful substances.
This object is achieved by providing the features indicated in the claims.
In achieving the object, the invention is based on the concept of utilizing starch-based binders in the method for preparing fully biodegradable natural fiber materials, coordinating and controlling the procedural steps and selecting a recipe for the amount of binder, water and, if desired, further additives, based on the amount of dry wood chips or wood fibers, thus optimizing the residence time during hot pressing and shaping the mechanical properties of the composite materials prepared in accordance with the desired usage. Preferred starch-based binders include starch that is swellable and which can be converted into a colloid when mixed with water. The humidity of the wood chips used as fibrous material is used as solvent and swelling agent in the production of the natural fiber mixture.
Starch and/or dextrin gums can be economically useful for the preparation of composite materials made of wood chips and wood fibers especially if the necessary procedural requirements are converted to industrial manufacture to enable the preparation of substitutable products in amounts comparable to raw materials for use in synthetic resin binders.
Native starch obtainable from various plants is insoluble in cold water and therefore cannot be used as binder in such state. A chemical and/or physical process is required to impart binding properties to the starch. Irrespective of the process used, the starch is meant to be converted to a colloidal system. Evaporation of the solvent (water) yields a solid matrix that may bond more or less strongly to other substances by adhesion.
Advantageously, the materials, boards, molded articles and profiles based on natural fibers and prepared in accordance with the present invention are made entirely from renewable raw materials. They are biodegradable, completely free from harmful substances (formaldehyde-free) and can also be used for thermal applications.
In the method of the invention the technological parameters during pressing include in particular the press temperature (e.g., 160xc2x0 C.-220xc2x0 C.), the mold pressure, the press closing rate, the press time, the nonwoven fabric temperature and the mold phases (supercompression, release, heating period, calibration period).
The technological parameters are optimized relative to the recipe parameters and the properties of the raw materials.
In addition to the press-associated parameters, the amount of water required for the starch to swell is a recipe factor relevant for the press time. Therefore, suitable additives should be added to the binders, causing the water-binder ratio to be reduced, so that it is possible to activate the humidity of the wood as solvent or swelling agent.
The mixture of raw materials is prepared in a suitable mixer, preferably a plough blade mixer with a knife head. All ingredients such as, for example, wood chips, water and starch flour are placed in the mixer as prescribed. After sufficient mixing, the mixture is placed in a mold, compressed for a short time, covered and placed in a heatable press. The cake is then molded using a special method at a predetermined temperature and released from the mold to form the finished board. Thus, fiber composite boards having various mechanical properties can be produced.
Additionally, plywood or decorated boards can be placed in the mold and pressed onto the fiber composite boards.
Also, the mixture of raw materials can be molded by extruders comprising suitable dies and, if desired, pressed onto the aforementioned boards by extrusion.
If binders from renewable raw materials (e.g., starch) are used, the binding process will not be the result of a chemical reaction. The curing of the natural binders is a physical process initiated by evaporation of water. Curing increases as drying proceeds. Such characteristic difference between natural binders and reactive, synthetic binders requires a completely different method that deviates substantially from conventional preparatory processes.